


night light

by alainey_lee (alainey)



Series: Request Fics [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey_lee
Summary: Terror jolts Varus from unconsciousness—his breathing ragged as he scrambles to sit up in bed. Their mattress creaks beneath him, the sheets pulling off of Yasuo’s silent, sleeping body, and Yasuo stirs beside him, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep.Written for the prompt: Varus/Yasuo - Varus has nightmares of being trapped in the bow again and being all alone without his lover. Yasuo comforts him.
Relationships: Varus/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Series: Request Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115471
Kudos: 10





	night light

Terror jolts Varus from unconsciousness—his breathing ragged as he scrambles to sit up in bed. Their mattress creaks beneath him, the sheets pulling off of Yasuo’s silent, sleeping body, and Yasuo stirs beside him, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep.

The empty cold of isolation still presses in around him, yet the wall against his back is grounding, and Varus closes his eyes, doing his best to steady his breathing. He counts out the numbers for each inhale and exhale, and his hands tremble as they wind across his torso, his shoulders, his face—the pressure of his fingers against his skin reminding him of his physicality, reassuring him of his current corporeal form.

“Nightmares again?” a voice asks, quietly, and Varus snaps his eyes open to find Yasuo blinking sleepily up at him, hair falling long across his face. 

“Yes,” Varus replies, and Yasuo shifts closer to him, body straightening as he sits up next to Varus on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yasuo asks, and Varus shivers, the chill from his dreams still stuck, deep in his bones. 

“No,” he responds, and Yasuo nods, wrapping a heavy arm over Varus’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

Yasuo’s body is warm and solid—even better to focus on than the wall—and Varus leans into him, head pressing into the crook of Yasuo’s neck. He continues to count his breaths, but lets the press of Yasuo’s body remind him of who he is—of _where_ he is. 

They’ve been traveling together for some time now, staying the night in one of the upstairs rooms of a small, cheap inn. There’s a breeze coming in through the window, and Varus draws the sheets of their bed closer against his body, focusing on the steady heartbeat coming from the man next to him.

“Do you want water?” Yasuo asks him, a couple quiet minutes later. “Tea?” 

Varus murmurs something back, incoherent even to himself, and Yasuo chuckles, his body rumbling softly against Varus’s. He’s used to this by now: the terrors that plague Varus’s sleeping—and sometimes waking—mind, and Yasuo pulls him closer, voice heavy.

“Alright,” he says, “you’re here, you’re alright.”

And Varus sighs, his head resting against Yasuo’s shoulder. He lets himself be held as his mind slowly continues to calm—the even, whispered words that fall from Yasuo’s lips helping to chase away the dark loneliness that had forced its way into his psyche. Eventually, he’s left with only the empty pounding of his heart and a dim, appreciative relief, and he pulls his head from Yasuo’s shoulder, mouth pulled into a small, tired smile. 

“Thank you,” he says, voice tight, and Yasuo smiles back at him—a simple, lopsided grin—before kissing Varus quietly, one calloused hand coming up against Varus’s jaw.

“You’re welcome,” Yasuo replies, the words soft against Varus’ lips, and Varus sighs into him, his eyes fluttering shut as he kisses the man back.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that continues my trend of writing Varus + nightmares... with a ship that I've never written before (but definitely had fun with)! This was originally completed in July 2020.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to request a fic, feel free to drop a prompt over on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/alainey_lee) (or find me over on twitter as [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee)).


End file.
